


After the revolution

by tailfail



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bromance, Cinnamon roll Connor, Crime Scenes, DBH, Dad Hank, Gen, I just need more Dbh in my life, Pacifist Ending, Sumo is a good boy, after the revolution, and political work, but new conflicts, detroit become human - Freeform, especially Hank and Connor Bromance, good ending, police work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailfail/pseuds/tailfail
Summary: The peaceful revolution was successful, but Connor knew there still was more in store for him and his new friends.Basically a lot of Dad Hank, Connor, (Semi-)interesting police work, political changes, newfound friends, and what else could happen after the ending of Detroit: become Human!





	1. Snowfall on Chicken Diner

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first work here on AO3. Basically, I fell in love with this game, Detroit become human and need more of it in my life after I read basically every fic about it that is out there. My boy Connor will be the main character of this series because I just think his storyline is the most interesting. Please don't go too hard at me in the comments, not only is this my first work, but also English isn't my mother tongue (though I am very good at it, so no worries!) I'll also try to update regulary, maybe every day but at least every second day!  
> ~Hani

Connor knew exactly where to find Hank. Not that they talked about it in the tower, or shared the information somehow. He just sort of knew. The gun he almost used to kill Marcus still weighed a lot in the back of his pants. Thank god he found the escape program or who knew what could have happened.

 

The snow fell silently on the city, that seemed to have stopped in its' usual fast routine. The revolution was successful, at least for the moment. Connor knew there was still a lot of conflicts unresolved and it would take a while, until Androids could be seen as a 'real' part of society. Just as real as humans.

 

He walked silently through the snow. He already analyzed the area and knew that the only person around was Hank. He recognized that old beaten jacket anywhere.

Hanks favorite Chicken Diner was closed. Humans either chose to hide in their houses or were evacuated, as the city didn't know whether force would be needed against the androids. Thankfully the revolution was peaceful, also thanks to the support from the public.

Connor didn't even feel the cold of the snow. Not that he cared either. Hank and he were both alive. That's what mattered.

 

As he approached, the older man finally turned around. They both looked each other in the eye for a few seconds. The sun was just about to rise on the horizon, creating a beautiful yellow reflection on the white surface. Hanks' face was blank for some seconds and Connor didn't know what to make of it. They left on good terms after leaving the Cyberlife tower, but somehow he still worried that Hank might just push him away again. They weren't awfully fond of each other in the beginning anyway. That worry lasted only for a few seconds though, before Hank smiled at him.

 

It wasn't a full-blown grin, of course, but seeing Hank smile was an achievement in itself. Connor didn't even have time to think much more as his own mouth twitched into a slight smile. Everything was fine. IN that moment he couldn't care less about the worries he had on his mind on his way there. And it was even more fine as Hank approached him and pulled him into a hug. It wasn't a light, fast hug, but a real, warm bear hug. Warmth. Another feeling that was a first to Connor. He wasn't ever in any situation, that gave him this feeling before. Crime scenes and Amanda in his head weren't exactly warm places.

 

“Seems like you made it out alive. Thank fucking god though, I didn't want to put up with yet another bad copy of you.” Were the first words that Hank said. Connor smiled to himself. The RK 800 they had encountered at the Cyberlife tower was a bad copy indeed. Hank pulled away just to muster him. “You are okay after all, right?”. For a lack of better words, Connor just nodded. The silence that followed was thick with questions neither of them was ready to ask. Everything was over, Connors mission he had been programmed for held no value anymore. He kind of reached a dead end there.

 

“Do you have a place to stay?” Connor looked up. “Truthfully no, Lieutenant. Or I'd rather not go back to Cyberlife. I have nothing to report or to say, at least nothing they would want to hear probably.” Hank grunted approvingly. It was true, after freeing thousands of Androids Connor probably wouldn't be a welcomed guest at Cyberlife. In addition, he also had hurt 7 human workers there, and though he made sure not to hurt them in a life-threatening way, they probably still suffered severe injuries. Connor looked to the ground, a bit ashamed.

 

“You can stay at my place for the time being.” His head whipped up at these words. Hank made sure not to look his Android friend in the eye. “I mean you got nowhere else, right? My place is big enough for two. Plus Sumo would probably love to see you again.”

 

Connor felt his chest swell at this offer. He knew Hank wasn't too keen on having either people or Androids around.

Still...“Lieutenant, I think I can not take you up on that very kind offer. You've already helped me a lot and you probably know that conflicts I will be a part of will follow soon” Hank looked at him and Connor was sure he would have to agree with him on these facts.

“Just take up the goddamn offer, Shithead!”

 

And that was how Connor moved in with Hank.

 


	2. Dog Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor moved in with Hank and is accommodating to his new life as Sumos Buddy and Hanks housemaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bacc. Hope you enjoy! Hank is somehow really hard for me to write, but so is Connor I hope it gets easier as this story continues XD

Sumo was lying next to Connor on the couch. He was fast asleep, just as his owner, Hank Anderson who was snoring loudly in his own bedroom. Connor didn't need to sleep, he was an Android, after all, so he took the time during the more or less silence to think.

 

Hank had allowed (or rather urged) him to stay at his house, and Connor still felt nothing but immense gratitude for that. He took up a space in the living room, since he knew better than to set a foot into Hanks room, which could also be described as sacred ground for the grumpy man, and it didn't seem right to stay in Coles' room. While Hanks son has been deceased for a while, there was still something about the topic that told Connor not to bring it up. It still affected Hank deeply and you never knew which triggers you would pull talking about it. So Connor avoided the topic as much as he could and since he didn't have the need for a real bed the sofa did just fine.

 

They only briefly talked about what the next day would bring. In the news they talked about negotiations between the head of the state and the androids would start soon, to lay out ground rules of living together. The country was divided, some still supporting the Android situation, while others just couldn't understand how 'plastic beings' should have the same rights as them.

 

Connor couldn't blame them. He had been solely created to hunt down deviants. His only perspective in life had been the programming that was implemented into his plastic body, and it was still hard for him to wrap his head around the idea of 'feelings'. Amanda had hinted, that him turning deviant was also a part of the program from the beginning. Then again he nearly was shot off if he hadn't found the exit in form of the stone, so this plan must have failed somehow. These conflicted thoughts were what he spent most of his night thinking about.

 

The other thing was a notice from Markus. The deviant leader had given him a note before they parted ways in the morning. He wanted Connor to be part of his cause and would later send him the details of their next meet-up. While Connor supported Markus and all he did for the Androids, he wasn't sure if he wanted to take on an active role in the revolution. Not only was he known as the deviant-hunter, but he wasn't really good at reading emotions be it humans or androids. Hank called him dense, but Connor would beg to differ. It wasn't that he was dense, he was just better at analyzing facts than seeing reason behind emotions. In that way, he could even hinder the negotiations if he misinterpreted something. In his opinion, he was just better of as a detective, than a deviant politician.

 

That was, if he could keep working at the police station. Actually, he hadn't been fired or anything, Cyberlife just wanted him back at the headquarters to use his information to work on a newer model – but that probably wouldn't be happening anytime soon now. So on paper he still was Hanks partner, they just had to find a new mission, since deviant hunting was kind of useless now. Crimes would certainly go up after the recent events though, so if anything Connor was looking forward to the new challenges that would bring.

_

 

Hank wasn't a morning bird as Conner learned when he wanted to wake him up rather early (He would call 7am morning, but apparently for Hank it was the middle of the night). With a look into the fridge he also learned, that other than beer and leftovers, Hank didn't have any other food supplies. That might be why he always had those donuts as a breakfast at the station. In order to make himself useful and give something back to Hank, Connor went out to buy eggs and bread for breakfast. A quick scan through the area and he had located the nearest convenience store, just to find out that it was still closed due to the city still being on high alert. The second closest one was a bit further away but was open at least. Connor was the only one on the streets and the store, other than the cashier. The situation was tense, especially after the cashier noticed his Android uniform and blue-blinking LED light.

 

Thankfully he didn't say anything and Connor left home with some groceries, also with a plan to maybe cook something healthy in the evening. Healthy being the key word there because Lieutenant Anderson's normal diet consisted of Fast food and takeout and Considering the effects these kinds of food had on the human body, Connor saw a need of change there.

 

When he re-entered the house he was greeted by Sumo, who was apparently very happy to see him back so soon. (He was only gone for an hour why was the dog so happy?). Hank apparently also left the bed because he walked into the Hallway to take a quick look. “Ah you're back I nearly thought you left for good or something”. The android raised an eyebrow. “Where would I leave to?” “I don't know maybe the last days were all a bad dream or something. You bought food?” Hank said as he saw the bags Connor was holding. “Yes I'm going to make breakfast!” Connor said confidently. Now it was Hank who raised an eyebrow. “Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you a detective android an not a housemaid model?” “My prime focus is, of course, the police work, but all androids are equipped with at least basic knowledge of the human lifestyle.” That explanation didn't seem to convince Hank completely, but he vanished into the bathroom anyway.

 

 

“Okay but this actually doesn't taste bad I'm impressed, Connor. Of course it has nothing over donuts but the eggs are cooked perfectly!” Connor smiled a little at the praise, he rarely had been praised for his work or anything he did before. He knew that the food was cooked on point, but to hear it gave him a different kind of approval he didn't think he would enjoy as much as he did.

“Are you by the way gonna keep wearing that shitty Cyberlife uniform?”

He looked up at the question and then down to muster his clothes. They seemed perfectly intact and as androids didn't produce sweat or smell he didn't see why he'd need a change of clothes. The only thing that was different now was the dog hair clinging to his pants and shirt. He explained these circumstances to Hank who just answered with a “Geez, just buy a goddamn change of clothes Connor, it is as if work is sitting around my living room.”

And honestly who was Connor to deny a request like that?

 


	3. What is Family?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor finds an old photo album in Coles room and wonders what it would be like to have a family. Hank is too done for this and just wants a beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm really sorry I didn't update yesterday, but it was my 18th birthday and I spent some time with my family. I'm back today, tough and amazed by how many view counts this has. Thank you so much to everyone who clicked! I also got the game for my birthday and played a lot today. Lol. Yea, I'll stop the rambling now, enjoy!!!!

Connor was sitting cross-legged on the floor of the living room, wearing a Detroit Police department hoodie, with Sumo to his left side and a photo album in his lap.  
The Hoodie belonged to Hank, who borrowed it to him for the time being. “Until the city is running again and we can actually buy you real clothes. I'm sick of seeing that shitty jacket, at least around the house!” Connor wanted to argue, since he was somehow quite attached to the Cyberlife designed Jacket, but after he saw the look on the face of the older man he decided to stay quiet.  
Hank went out half an hour prior to this, since he was called to the police department. They decided it was best for him to go alone and Hank promised to also talk to Fowler about Connor working there after the revolution. The news were already reporting how the country wanted to move on from this. President Warren didn't say anything more to the situation since her last statement, which simply was cutting out the fire on the androids. The real negotiation came from Markus side, who since that had released a public statement of what the androids wanted. The news said parliament was already arguing on that.

Since he had nothing to do, for the time being, Connor decided to look around the house some more. He had already gathered basic information from his last visit when he sobered out Hank for a mission (and broke a window, which is what Hank still is salty about. Every time Connor gets close to a window the Lieutenant lets out a disagreeing grunt). Wanting to know more about the man he would live with, at least for the time being, drove him to search around. He knew it was wrong to look at things that didn't belong to his eyes, but his natural curiosity made him do it anyway. And that's how he ended up with the photo album.

He found it in Cole's room in one of the shelves. The front picture on it was a family portrait. It was quite old, and Hank still looked very young. And something else, he looked very, very happy. Something inside of Connor switched when he saw that. Hank had smiled sometimes around him, of course, but he had never really had that unconditional happy look that he had in this photo. It was as if he was looking at a different man. That was also what ultimately drove him to take this album to the living room and investigate further. He knew that Hank had divorced his wife a few years ago when the accident with Cole had happened. Apparently, Hank wasn't the only one who couldn't get over it, so his wife left in desperation and disagreement. They hadn't talked after that and Hank made clear that he didn't want to either talk to her or about her. The pictures in the photo album told a different story though. One of a happy family, happy times. Connor was deviant but it was still hard for him to piece all the emotions he was feeling together. He looked at Sumo and petted the dog for closure, while his mind was processing this information. Hank obviously never got over his son's death, he was suicidal and drunk a lot because of that and he doesn't want to talk about it at all. Losing something that important was something Connor couldn't quite process yet, but he felt like seeing these pictures helped. Family. He wondered if things would have gone different if Hank never lost his son he would still be sitting here right now. Turning deviant also meant the right to a family, he remembered that, but Connor didn't know if he wanted a family if it meant the possibility of losing it would end up slowly killing him as well.

Before he could fall deeper into these thoughts his audio processors picked up the sound of somebody arriving at the house, most probably Hank, so he quickly put the photo album back from where he got it from. He didn't make it out of Cole's room in time though, so when Hank Anderson entered his house he found Connor standing in the doorway of that room. “Welcome back Lieutenant,” Connor said, though he could tell his voice wasn't as strong as usual. Hank eyed him weirdly as well, obviously picking up something as well, though, to Connors surprise, he didn't say anything. The android followed Hank into the kitchen, where the man got himself a can of beer before he sat down at the kitchen table. Connor wanted to criticize the choice of drink, but the guilt from how he just had invaded the Lieutenant's privacy stopped him from doing so. “What did officer Fowler say?”, is what he settled for instead. Hank took a big gulp out of the beer can before answering. “He wasn't at the office actually. I only talked with Officer Miller. He said Fowler the little fucker will be back in the office by tomorrow. We already got a shitton of workload though with new cases regarding deviants as well. So it seems our work will still be needed.” He took another gulp before going on. “Also said I should just bring you in with me tomorrow. Nobody in his right mind, not even the shithead Fowler can disagree that we need everyone on board right now. And you are still one of the most reliable detectives I know, just a bit more deviant than before maybe.” Connor smiled a little. All in all, these were good news, and as long as he could work again he would be happy with the outcome.

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Connor decided one question was just bugging him too much.   
“Lieutenant, what does family mean to you?” Hank stared at him, taken aback by the question. The last thing he had expected from Connor was a question like this at this timing. “Is your deviancy going into your head now? That is not like you.” Connor thought a second before answering. “I know, but it has been brought to my attention lately since many deviants want to have a family as well.” Hank wasn't quite satisfied with that answer and just sighed. “Well, you need to decide for yourself what you want your family to be. You already know the book definition of it, but it can mean other things in reality. Family can really fuck you up or make you happy and I know I'm better off without one for now, so stop bugging me about that question.” The last part came out harsher than intended and Connor flinched. Hank looked apologetic for the split of a second, but then just stood up to get another beer.


	4. Connor's Coin Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true origin of Connor's coin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's official now, I can't really keep up with everyday updates even if I try so I won't promise anything anymore. Also while typing I accidentally typed 'Byberlife' and laughed so hard XD  
> ~enjoy!

“Goddammit Connor, if you don't put that coin away now I swear I'll take it when you are in standby mode and throw it in the dumpster and wait until I'm sure the trash car took it!” Hank looked at him, clearly annoyed, but Connor knew him well enough by now that he could also identify the tiny bit of humor laced in with the statement. Though he also wouldn't doubt for a second that the Lieutenant would actually do it. “I'm sorry if I am bothering you, Lieutenant, but this action has the effect of stress-relief on my system which is probably why I am always coming back to it.”  
They were both sitting in Fowler's office, awaiting the man who was in charge of the Detroit Police Department to make a choice on the future of their partnership. While Hank already expressed that he was positive everything would turn out well, Connor wasn't so sure. In these times of confrontation, it would certainly be controversial to employ an android detective.

  
Before his work was strictly intertwined with his service for Cyberlife: Finding out the origin of deviants and how to stop them, but with the turn of events he wasn't working for Cyberlife anymore and it was solely up to the Police station whether or not they wanted to employ him. Thinking about this gave Connor a small headache since he couldn't imagine working in any other profession. Not only was he made for this type of work, but he also greatly enjoyed analyzing crime scenes and reconstructing murders. It was like an open puzzle waiting to be solved.

  
Reluctantly he put his coin in his pocket.”Where did you even get that thing, I doubt it's part of the Cyberlife package you came in and people don't really use coins, or ready cash, anymore.” Hank crossed his arms over his chest, awaiting the answer. “No Lieutenant, actually I found this coin when I solved my first case. It involved a deviant who had taken a human girl as a hostage on the rooftop of a building. My job was to eliminate the deviant and save the little girl. Cyberlife had sent me there to test out the prototype, before officially using it in their deviant investigation. ” Connor took a few seconds while he remembered that day. It was merely 4 months ago, August 15th, a week after his model was completed. And still, it felt like it was yesterday. He saw the apartment before his inner eye, the first time he used his analytical skills to learn more about the case and to get the best success chances.

He remembered how he had saved the fish that was about to die. Somehow he knew everything that happened started there. It was a completely unnecessary action to save this animal's life, but he still did it. Back then he told himself it was because a dead fish was no use for anyone and maybe the smell would overlay sources of evidence that could be of importance. But these were just lies he told himself and his program, after all.

  
“A taxi set me off in front of the house and in front of the building, I noticed something round and shiny after my first scan. As you said coins aren't really seen anymore in everyday life, so out of curiosity and my job of collecting evidence I picked it up. Upon further investigating it, it had nothing to do with the case, but nevertheless, I played with it the whole elevator ride. And since then it had just been sitting in my pocket.”

  
Hank nodded, lost in thought. He had already heard about this case before but thinking back on it, it was a bit strange that an advanced Cyberlife prototype, built just to fight deviancy, picked up something as useless as a coin from the ground and kept it from the start of his first mission. “And the coin tricks just came naturally or...?” “No, but it took me approximately 3 seconds to get the hang of it. After all, it's just calculated Hand coordination.” Hank just gave him a strange look and Connor could've sworn he heard the word 'smart-ass', but in that moment Jeffrey Fowler entered through the door.

  
The android sat up a little straighter and greeted the man, while Hank just grunted a 'Hello'. Regarding the situation, Connor thought Hank would put a little more effort into the communication, but apparently, people don't just change their approaches to things overnight.  
“Hank Anderson and Connor. I'm not sure if I should laugh or cry after you ignored my request of stopping the investigation on deviants. Yes, I know you were in the archive Connor, and Hank was punching Perkins in the face really the best distraction you could've come up with?” Connors LED flashed yellow for a few seconds, he nearly forgot about this incident. Before he could formulate a fitting answer Hank already started replying. “Oh come on, at this point it wasn't even about the investigation anymore but about doing what's right and you fucking know that, or else you would've called us out about that way before!”

  
Fowler sighed. “I have to admit I probably would've done the same thing but that doesn't completely let you out of taking responsibility for that. For starters you are both bound to do paperwork on all the deviant cases that weren't done before the revolution and after that, we'll talk again” Hank already was about to stand up and let out another cry of swears but Connor was faster. “Both? Does this mean I can continue to work here?” Fowler rubbed at his temples but had a slight smile on his lips. “Let's just say I'm not about to fire one of our best detectives because of some revolution happening. We'll need all the help we can get because of that anyway and for now, I'll just watch how the situation progresses. So get started on your paperwork already!”

  
Hank left the office begrudgingly, but Connor just had a slight smile on his lips. He touched his coin in the jacket an thought, that maybe to him it has also become something along the lines of what humans called a 'good luck charm'.


	5. Music Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep small talk about Heavy Metal and Jazz, initiated by Connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOW we reached 100 Kudos! That's amazing thank you! This really keeps me motivated to write more, because while this is my first fic ever I was a bit unsure if people would actually like it. Thank you all, enjoy this chapter!

It was already late at night when they both drove back from the office. True to his word Fowler had given them loads and loads of desk work, which Hank complained about but Connor didn't really mind, as long as it meant he could keep his job. When they got into the car Hank proudly announced they were going to stop at the Chicken Feed, where he wanted to get his favorite Hamburger. 

Connor wanted to disagree at first, already having internalized the calories, nutritions and cholesterol levels from last time, but when he saw Hanks face he just sighed. He would have to start slowly converting his diet in the future, but after everything that had happened lately, the Lieutenant deserved a burger at least. Wait, was he really already planning out Hanks diet? It wasn't like it was any of his business, but he supposed he just wanted his friend to be healthy. After all having a human body in the best condition was also important for their investigations, right?

On the way to the diner, Hank absently pressed play on whatever music he had loaded into the player. As usual the Heavy metal sound of the band Knights of the black death filled the car. Since turning fully deviant Connor found himself slowly liking the band more and more. While it was only a conversation starter to talk to Hank at first, the screaming Heavy Metal sounds grew on him every time they drove to a crime scene. There was something freeing about the intensity and anger expressed in this Kind of music.

The car, and with it the music, came to an abrupt stop when they reached their destination. Hank left the car first, already approaching the small wagon of the Chicken feed, which was dimly lit again and had re-opened. There where very view people around and for a second Connor was reminded of how he met up with Hank here after the revolution had ended. He opened the car and got outside, again feeling the immense gratitude that he apparently now connected with this place. When he got to Hank the man had already ordered and received his burger, and started eating at one of the standing tables.

In his head, Connor went through several small talk topics, which he could use now, but he knew Hank didn't want to talk about work when he ate and the android wasn't ready to talk about all his deviant feelings yet, so he started with another question. “Lieutenant Anderson, why do you enjoy both Heavy Metal and Jazz? From an outsiders perspective, these two types of music are contradicting each other in many ways.”

Hank raised an eyebrow at that question ad chewed on his food a bit slower, thinking about his answer. “Well, as you probably know I mostly hear Metal in the car. Started when I became an official police officer in the DPD. It was something to keep my anger away from work I guess. With all the shitheads working at the station you sometimes just get the urge to scream.” Connor thought about the people working at the DPD, and how Hank didn't seem too fond of most of them. He always had some insult at the top of his lip in every situation, so the intense music suited that. 

“And what about Jazz?” Hanks' eyes went distant for a second and the man took a huge gulp of his beer before answering. “Well, I suppose at home I want none of that stuff. Jazz is more calming, you know Connor. Makes room to think.” With that, the conversation ended, at least for Hank.   
Connor contemplated, whether or not he should push Hank's reasoning behind Jazz, but he decided to leave it. 

He knew the Lieutenant dealt with depression after his son's death, he nearly got himself killed playing Russian roulette and had an alcohol problem because of that. Hank's life was influenced negatively by one mistake an android made, and even though he said it was a humans fault, Connor knew he still thought about different outcomes sometimes. It made him overthink sometimes, because the Lieutenant didn't deserve this situation, and he knew Cole wouldn't have wanted this for his dad as well. But whenever he seemed to start talking about this subject to Hank it was like running against a wall he just couldn't get through. It annoyed him in a way, that he couldn't help his friend in the one thing he needed the most help with.

“I really like Knights of the black death it makes me want to jump around or something.” He said instead. Hank looked up a bit surprised at this statement and Connor was as well. He had just wanted to lighten up the mood so, he said the next best thing he related to music. Hank smiled slightly. “Well I guess I'll have to introduce you to devil horns and head bopping now”

 

Needless to say, Connor loved both of these things and car rides got even more enjoyable after this.


	6. Can androids sleep?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first try at writing from Hank's perspective and it was harder than I thought. So I seem to be getting more confident at writing Connor, Hank is still very hard for me. ENJOY READING THOUGH (and you can visit me on tumblr btw @tailfail)

Hank opened the door with his key, and as soon as he opened it Sumo already attacked them. More specifically Connor though, since the android didn't move away fast enough while Hank was already bracing himself for this Situation. The dog hit Connor with such force that he went down, adjusting to the situation though he laughed and petted Sumo. Hank had a small smile on his lips that he didn't even try to hide. It was new to see the android smile freely like this, something that apparently came with the deviancy. The scene also vaguely reminded him of how much Cole and Sumo would always play, but oddly enough he wasn't sad at this memory. While watching Connor on the doorstep of his house with Sumo on top of him there was just a warm feeling in his chest. With a shake of his head, he dismissed it and entered the house, switching on the lights and the TV.

“Do you want to watch a movie, Connor?” he asked, while getting out of his jacket and boots. During that time Connor had also picked himself up the floor and closed the door. “I have never seen a movie before, Lieutenant so I think it could certainly be something new and enjoyable.” Hank raised an eyebrow at these familiar words and answered quickly, with all the niceness seemingly gone from his voice. “Ok, but if you call me Lieutenant one more time I'mma kick you out of this house and you can sleep on the street, Jesus! It's as if work is following me home, you're basically living here now Connor, so Hank is fucking fine with me.” Connor's LED blinked yellow for a second as he processed this information. “Ok Hank. Should I feed Sumo before we watch a movie?”

Hank just answered the question with a small wave of his hand, telling him to go ahead. He had already picked the movie they would watch, an old James bond, which didn't have the newest movie techniques but he supposed an Agent classic could never hurt. Especially if It was Connors first movie. After putting some food into the dog's bowl, Connor went over to the Sofa to sit down, a bit too straight and a bit too awkward. Out of the corner of his eye Hank studied the android. It was hard to know what the android was thinking (or processing?) about, but knowing him for quite some time already Hank got the idea.

The movie was over quickly, with Connor actually enjoying some parts that involved action scenes, though he somehow seemed to know everything about the evil guy before James Bond knew it himself. When Hank asked how he got all that information the android simply stated it was obvious when analysing the crime scenes and surroundings. Hank made a mental note not to watch a newer detective movie with the guy next to him, because with this kind of skill the kid would just spoil the movie for him.

Standing up he took his last beer can over to the trash back. “Well I'm going to bed now, tomorrow will be a long day of goddamn paperwork again. What about you?” Connor turned around on the sofa to face him. “What about me?” “Are you gonna sleep to brick head?” Again he noticed the LED on Connor's face turn yellow for a second. “No Hank apparently you're not aware that androids don't need to sleep. During the night I often spent the time running tests and diagnostics.” Hank raised an eyebrow, “That sounds fucking stressful, don't you have some kind of off switch?”. Now it was Connor's turn to look confused, but he quickly understood what Hank meant. “No, but we do have the ability to go into sleep mode, a kind of standby position where the main processor work's on half speed only keeping the biocomponents running while analytical or scan programs are shut off.”

The whole technical speech was giving Hank a headache, which he already slightly had thanks to the beers he's had. While turning around to his bedroom he said: “Than do me a favour, kid, go into this weird Standby mode, trust me it will benefit you.” He didn't know a lot about androids or how they worked, but he did know that thinking too much all day long just wasn't healthy, even if you were some kind of advanced prototype.

And he just wanted the best for Connor too.

 


	7. An inivtation from Markus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a normal morning with feelings at the Anderson household

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo everyone, I'm sorry to tell you that the next update will only be in one week from now. That is because I'm going on a holiday in Scotland and I can't bring my pc there, sadly. I feel so bad, but I'll make sure to update lots after these 7 days.  
> For now, enjoy this chapter!

On TV they said soon everything will be back to normal, through the 'normal' will change. It seems as if the androids got through in the end with their peaceful protest, as during the week a deceleration will be signed that acknowledges androids as living beings with the same rights as humans.

Markus has contacted Connor as well, inviting him to the opening celebration of 'new Jericho'. They have gotten a sponsored ship in the harbor, near the place of the original Jericho. Apparently, the deviants really wanted to be close to the water, and a ship still felt like a safe place to them, even after everything that had happened. Connor hadn't decided if he wanted to go yet, since he knew some androids still held a grudge against him. He couldn't blame them. Sure his actions in the Cyberlife tower had helped the revolution to its success, but he was still known as the 'deviant hunter'. And something only he knew was, that the night of the revolution he nearly killed Markus as well, when Cyberlife had taken over his programming again.

It was scary to think about, since if Cyberlife could still control him that night, doesn't that mean they would be able to do it again?

These were the thoughts that kept running around his head as he was preparing a (healthy) breakfast for the Lieutenant (Hank, it was Hank now). Usually, the old man would just heat up some pancakes and have a coffee, but after a quick analysis of these things Connor came to the conclusion that Hank apparently didn't care about his health or diet at all. And that would have to change. Because he did care about Hank's health and well-being, and while mentally the old man struggled with some things he couldn't really help with, he at least wanted to help with all the other things he could.

Hank wasn't an early bird and Connor practically had to drag him out of bed, since they both had a job to attend, which he didn't want to miss. Hank's mood didn't get any better when he spotted the breakfast: scrambled eggs and whole-grain bead with orange juice on the side. He didn't openly admit his dislike of these things though, probably because he didn't want to hurt Connor's feelings, after he went out of his way to make breakfast.

Meanwhile the android still was fighting with himself whether or not he should accept Markus' offer. It got to a point where even Hank noted “Fucking stop thinking so loud, I'm not even awake yet!” Connor glanced at his partner from the side. “How do you know that I'm thinking about something, I was designed to have a good poker-face” Hank just grunted. “Designed to have a poker-face my ass. Listen, I've known you for quite a while now and I can read you in some ways at least. So what the hell's bugging you so much?”

In the split of a second Connor thought maybe he shouldn't share his worries with Hank, they weren't important to any case right now and he also didn't want to cause stress to the Lieutenant. But somehow this time his mouth was faster than his thoughts: “Markus sent me a message and invited me to the opening of New Jericho. I don't know if I should go.” He looked down at his feet, suddenly not really able to return Hank's stare.

“Why. It's obviously a celebration for your people, who you helped winning the revolution. Why the hell shouldn't you go?” “It's just...I'm still known for being the deviant hunter. I killed deviants. Not everyone can forgive something like this so easily”.

Hank looked up at the android in front of him, who still was avoiding his eyes. “We both know that had to kill him because it was your job. It was your mission back then. But it isn't anymore and you decided you were clearly working for the wrong side. And you know that to. So what is the real problem here?” Connor started fiddling with his coin, which was always in his pocket. He would have to tell Hank the attempt at killing Markus had happened, but he was scared by the Lieutenant's reaction.

He had to tell him anyway though because as long as he avoided the topic it would always just come back to him. And who knows if something like Cyberlife taking control could happen in the future again? It would be better if Hank was prepared for it.

“The night we won the revolution and Markus' held his speech...my programming took control again.” He paused for a second, looking up. “It was a program named Amanda, that made sure I carry out my mission at all cost. I was ordered to kill Markus, and I nearly did. Thankfully I found the back exist, that Kamski had told me about, but the fact that Cyberlife took control over me this easily, even after turning deviant is...scary. And what tells me it won't happen again?”

Hank looked at him, just blinking for some seconds, and it was just then that Connor noticed,he was actually standing up. Seems like the emotions again, got the better of him in this situation. “Listen, kid,” Hank began, as Connor slowly sat down in his chair again.”Whatever happened back then wasn't your fault. And you found a way to escape Cyberlife. I don't think something like this is going to happen again, but even if I'm sure you're gonna find a way out again. So don't beat yourself up about it.” Hank's voice was much softer than usual, and Connor felt an odd warmth rise in his chest.

The kind of warmth that tells you everything will be all right.

And looking up at Hank now it sure all felt all right. Maybe he might visit New Jericho anyway.

 


	8. New Jericho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor goes to the opening of New Jericho and meets Markus again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIII I'm back from my holiday hiatus. Updates will hopefully come a little more regular again, though not everyday as my life is kind of all over the place right now. STILL, without my rambling, ENJOY!

Connor ended up going to the celebration Markus had invited him to. It was a bit awkward at first, when he arrived at the new ship dock where a big crowd of both, androids and humans have already gathered. It was Markus' wish, that humans would also be allowed to attend the opening of 'New Jericho', as while it was a place for androids to get together it should also be a place to strengthen the bond between the two species.

 

While the political change had already started, with androids getting admitted human rights (Now also called 'rights of intelligent living species', as androids weren't really humans), the social change was yet to fully settle with the society. Security was high around the new meeting point of androids, as some humans wanted to forcefully stop the progression. They still saw androids as nothing more than machines, designed to do the hard work for them. Connor didn't really want to blame them, as he himself had convinced himself he was nothing more than a machine for a long time.

 

Only when he had met Markus it was when he really accepted his deviated self, that had been slightly apparent before but had still been trapped under the protection code he so desperatly tried to upkeep. A memory made its way into his mind, Hank standing there with a gun pointed at him, asking “Are you afraid to die Connor?”. He wanted to counter with an explanation that he could easily be replaced and wasn't able to feel 'afraid', but he couldn't. He couldn't say it because it wasn't really true. If he died and were to come back as a replacement Connor, it wouldn't really be the same. Some parts of an electronical memory couldn't be restored, which would mean a part of him would always be missing. And on top of that he was afraid. Afraid of the nothing that would come after his death, because something like an 'android heaven surly didn't exist. He didn't want nothing. He wanted to solve more cases, feel the rush of chasing a victim or solving a complex crime. He wanted to experience more of this live, of this world he had only been in in such a small amount of time. He had pushed these thoughts away back then but now it was more clear to him. These thoughts were just part of him wanting to live. These weren't thoughts of a machine.

 

In a way he owed a lot to Markus, if the deviant leader had chosen different words to convince him back then, maybe Connor would still be in denial of his deviancy.

Speaking of the man, Connor had already spotted him. It was easy, as the deviant leader had a big presence, standing tall and proud among his people. He seemed to be born into this position, as this hard and demanding role came so easily to him. Markus had already spotted Connor too and waved him to come over. Connor was a bit reluctant at first, his first instinct to look away and see if maybe Markus meant somebody else.

 

He fixed his tie one last time before approaching Markus. (Connor chose to wear his Cyberlife uniform, even though he knew that it would make his appearance even more controversial. Still he felt the safest in these clothes, somehow.) The other android smiled at him, though Connor saw how his friends around him stiffened. He did join there revolution, but before that he was still responsible for Jericho being destroyed in the first place. So maybe them being on high alerts was just a safety reaction to protect New Jericho.

 

“Connor, I'm glad you made it!” said Markus, who even tugged him in for a quick embrace. Still that amount of trust also seemed to relax his friends, Simon even gave him a quick smile. “Thank you for the invitation. Hank would've come as well, but we have a lot of work at the station lately.” Connor looked up, finally seeing the ship in all his glory. It looked pretty similar to the original Jericho, but a lot newer. The outer colours were bright and the tall ship seemed to stand just as proud as the leader in front of him. “The new base looks amazing. I assume it's going to be like a base now, anyway” he voiced his thoughts out loud.

  
Markus looked up, following his eyes. “Yeah, I want to use it as an organization centre for androids. Everyone should be allowed to find shelter here, but it also acts as a place for political meetings.”

 

Connor nodded. “I know that I might not be the best person to offer this, considering my past, but if you ever need help or if there is anything I can do, than please let me know.” Markus smiled at him. “Thank you Connor, I really appreciate it. Actually, there is something I wanted to ask you anyway. I know that you will probably keep working at the Detroit police, and with the new change a lot of legal and crime problems will come for our kind. Maybe you could keep an eye on this for me, so that I know if anything more serious starts to happen.” In his words lied an unspoken expectation, and Connor felt it too. The change wouldn't come as easy as some would hope.

 

“Of course, I'll have your back there!”


End file.
